


One Snowy Night

by Sinkorosei



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Louis and Lee are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinkorosei/pseuds/Sinkorosei
Summary: Clementine was about to start her nightly ritual, only to be interrupted by a friendly face.





	One Snowy Night

Winter was rolling quicker than the country had anticipated, days getting shorter, nights getting colder and nearly everyone summoned their warmest blankets in their humble abode. Clementine grabbed her favourite blanket, disco broccoli, Lee said to throw it away but who can possible throw away disco broccoli? She grabs her newer and thicker blanket, placing it on top of the ancient disco broccoli. She places them on the couch with a smile.

 Blankets? Check!

Relaxing snowfall out the window? Check!

Cookies and Milk? Check!

Netflix? Check!

Set up ready, initiate the perfect snowy night!

Well almost perfect snowy night. Normally, she would spend the first snowfall with Lee. Her eyes wonder to the nearby calendar, at the top of the month a caption written in red sharpie reads, “Business trip for the whole month!” Sad as it may be, Clementine is happy for Lee’s promotion even if it meant they spend less time together. Besides, she’s all grown up now; a seventeen year old shouldn’t worry about things like her foster parent going away or being alone for a night. What would AJ think if he found out his tough, baby sitter is sulking about being lonely?

With a sigh, she lies down on the couch and pulls her blankets right up against her chest. Silence being her only company, she couldn’t help but wonder, just how nice this night would be with someone else.

 _No, I promised Lee I wouldn’t be like that grouchy, neighbour Lilly._ She gives herself a mental slap before grabbing the remote and browsing through her Netflix. Just before she’s able to see the summary of Shrek 2, a knock disrupts the silence she had grown accustomed to. With a groan, she lazily untangles herself from the blankets and dragged her feet towards the door.

 _I swear to god, if Duck blamed me again for something he did I’m gonna-_ Her thought process comes to a halt when she sees Violet. Standing in front of her with the same tired looking eyes along with her iconic shoulder slouch and crossed arms. Her blonde hair covered in little bits of snow, her work shoes seem to be soaking wet. Her face no longer holding a nonchalant expression instead it was replaced with furrowed eyebrows and worried eyes.

“Uh… Hey, Clem.” Violet’s soft voice grabs Clementine’s attention.

“Hey, yourself,” Clementine greeted not putting an effort hiding her surprise, “what are you doing here so late?” She stood to the side as she gestures Violet in.

“I had overtime in work and well… I forgot the trains don’t run this late.” Free from her wet footwear, she takes a step inside and notices the state of the living room was in. Violet’s eyes caught sight of the artificial fireplace as she takes a sit down on the couch. Clementine chuckles and joins her, with the warm milk in her hand.

“You’re lucky I’m still awake, you would’ve turned into snowman if I hadn’t opened up.” She hands Violet the warm refreshment who jokingly scoffed. The green eyed girl smirked at the sight of the TV screen.

“You’re right, I’m so lucky that I’m able to join movie night of Shrek 2 with the school’s number one athlete. Oh to die for,” Clementine rolled her eyes, standing up to grab another glass of warm milk.

“Well, why don’t you make yourself comfortable and browse a movie for us to watch, nerd.” The jock’s eyes travel to the silvery, wall clock.

11:36.

Looks like Violet is going to stay tonight.

She returns to the couch, only to find Violet changed into casual clothes, her work uniform on top of a chair. She had changed into her memorable purple hoodie, along with her faded blue jeans. Of course, only Violet can pull it off well without being boring. Violet was cute enough to pull it off-

“Something wrong with what I’m wearing?” Violet’s voice snaps Clem out, who only shook his head in response.

“Oh no it’s just. Your outfit is very… Violet.” Clem winked jokingly only to have Violet groan, her head on her palm.

“God, you spend too much time with that jackass.” Violet runs her hand through her hair with a displeased face. Clementine grins, shrugging before taking a seat down beside her. Her hazelnut eyes land on the TV screen, a horror movie.

_What the-? She doesn’t like horror… She knows that I tease her about that stuff…_

“Anyway, I wanted to ask. Were you expecting someone else?” The introvert spotted Clementine’s hand twitch in response. The jock avoids her line of sight, placing down the glass of milk on the coffee table. She debated in her head whether or not to tell the honest truth or lie. Having her best friend worry is out of the question. Especially since this night happens to be very special.

“No, I was expecting spending some alone time today.” She forced a smile, “Why are you asking?”

Violet only looks at her with her piercing eyes, the ones that she usually uses to see slowly disintegrate Louis whenever he was hiding something. Though unfortunately for Violet, Clementine stays still as a stone no indication like before. A few seconds pass by before Violet turns to look at the plate of cookies.

“There are enough cookies to serve two people Clem. Not one.” Clementine’s eye widen, her gaze falling to the plate of cookies. She’s right. She normally would eat six and so would Lee. She must have done it out of habit.

Or maybe she just misses Lee.

But she won’t give up that easily, before she could move her mouth to create another excuse. Violet speaks over her.

“You also sleep at 10 and never miss the mark.” The observant introvert points to the clock. “You only stay up when there is someone over, but there were no other pair of shoes at the door…”

Violet inches closer to Clementine’s face, the distance between them were only a few inches away, “am I right or am I right?”

          With a defeated sigh, Clementine raises her hand as if she surrendered. She backs away; worrying that Violet might hear something else other than her breathing. “Alright you got me… Normally, I spend these kinds of nights with Lee but…”

          “He’s away in a business trip.” Clementine’s eyebrows rose.

          “How did you know?”

          “I was inspecting the room when you went to grab another glass of milk.”

 _I completely forgot about Violet’s detective mode, perks of being an introvert, I guess._ Clementine stays quiet, hugging her legs as she observe Violet browse more in the horror section her face nonchalant like usual. She knows she’s waiting for her to explain but her whole body froze involuntarily at the thought. Minutes pass by with no exchange between them. Breathing and the whispers of TV seemed to be the only occupants of the room. Finally, Violet started moving, with the blankets in her hands, she wraps her and Clementine with it.

          “I know you Clem… You prefer to be with someone rather than be alone.” Clementine’s heart both swelled in guilt and happiness. She didn’t want Violet to force herself into this role, even if she is happy she’s by her side.

          “Vi, I-“

          “I’m not being forced. I’m doing this because I want to.” Violet spoke once more, voice firm and clear. She hits the play button on the remote and places it down quickly. Her arms around Clementine with a certain gentleness to it as her thumb caresses her skin.

          “Now, please hold me until this horror movie is over. You can make fun of me all you want right after and I won’t try to prank you just this once.” Clementine broke in a fit of laughter, she did not expect that. The introvert had such unique ways of making her laugh even Louis can’t pull off. Feeling playful, she tackles Violet and initiated play fighting. Their laughter enforced an even comfier atmosphere as they wrestle and tickle one another underneath the warm blankets. The fight ended with both of them lying down; heads on the arm of the couch, limbs tangled with one another and Clementine’s face in the cave of Violet’s neck.

          “I said… Hold me… Not start wrestle mania…” Violet teased breathlessly, her arms wrapped on the small of Clementine’s back.

          “Same thing...” Clementine’s muffled voice only made Violet’s eyes roll. The two stay in each other’s arms, letting the seconds pass by comfortably unlike before with its interrogative atmosphere. The blonde’s attention finally removes itself from the zombie movie when Clementine rose and looked her in the eye. Her hands on each side of Violet’s waist, hoping the tint on Clementine’s face goes unnoticed.

          “Stay for the night?” Clementine’s voice was uncharacteristically soft, the sound of a lonely soul. Violet knew that a voice like that would only be reserved for someone like Lee. For someone who Clementine can depend on, for someone who knows her weaknesses and faults. The smaller girl smiled. The kind of smile where she’d rather be caught dead than be seen with a smile like that plastered on her face.

          “Not like I have a choice.” Jests Violet, both of them knowing it was impossible to leave at this point in the night. Well she could still probably leave; she always finds a way if she’s determined. But with Clementine like this, how could she possibly leave?

          Clementine gave a thankful, ear to ear smile and-

          “Wow…” Escaped through Violet’s mouth, then she slapped a hand on her mouth the moment she notice’s Clementine’s face change to a mischievous smirk.

          “Did I- Clementine Everett, make the cool and calm Violet say, ‘wow’?” Clementine’s voice was both teasing and giddy. _I just made Violet say wow, I did that?_

          “Shut up meat head, it’s not like you’re any better than me.” Now it was Violet’s turn to use that mischievous smirk. She crosses her arms as she watches Clementine’s face get invaded with red, she was practically steaming.

          “What are you implying?” The introvert nearly pinched her cheeks at the jock’s attempt of keeping face.

          “Oh I don’t know, maybe that 100 hundred push ups, Clementine Everett has a crush on me? And that she’s practically on top of me?” Before anything else could happen, Violet returns her hands on the small of Clementine’s back pulling her just a little closer, faces inches away from each other.

          “Y-You knew about that?” The brunette’s voice lowers into a hush, **letting** herself get pulled towards Violet. _Oh no why is her smirk getting bigger-_

          “Would you prefer if I say yes or no?” Clementine’s ears felt like it was on fire when Violet’s breath landed on her ears. That was that, Clementine could no longer hold her tough ass façade, she gently lands her head on Violet’s shoulder who only chuckled at the sight. Her train of thought comes to a complete halt as it overheats itself.

          “Victory Violet,” she claims as she caresses the brunette’s hair, cuddling as deep as she could on Clementine’s neck. Clementine just mumbles a ‘yeah, whatever’ tightening her hug. Her head turns to look at the zombie movie, now simply an afterthought of her loneliness.

          “Since when did you know?” Clementine asked after finally calming down, she hoped that Violet was holding her for non platonic reasons.

          “About a month ago.” The introvert eyed the nearby calendar, specifically on the red label, that thing was both the source of Clementine’s happiness and loneliness. How odd.

          “And you didn’t say anything?” Violet could hear the pout in Clementine’s voice.

          “Well, I didn’t want to jinx it… Plus I thought it would be much funnier if you confessed rather than have me confronting you.” The brunette could practically see the smirk on her face; she sighs and pulls back from her their position allowing their eyes to meet. She held a playful glare.

          “And I was right, you should’ve seen your blushing f-“

          Violet’s teasing galore ends against Clementine’s gentle peck. It only lasted for a second, but once Clementine pulled back Violet became a tomato. The blonde’s mouth agape like a fish, opening and closing complimenting her now widened eyes.

          “All bark and no bite, huh?” The jock teased watching Violet’s face get darker by the second. The blonde pulls up the blankets to her face and turns to her side with a muffled ‘shut up’.

_How can someone sassy be so cute at the same time?_

          Clementine’s gaze returns to the clock.

          12:03.

          She felt like only 3 minutes passed by.

          “We better go to sleep now. We have school tomorrow.” She readied herself to stand up only to be stopped by a hand on her wrist. Violet’s face pops up from the blankets, traces of pink left on her cheeks, “don’t you dare leave. After all that.”

          Violet is full of surprises, which Clementine loves with all her heart. She gives another heartfelt laugh, another smug smile on her face.

          “Do I get to cuddle you while we sleep?” _What the hell happened to me? Since when was I ever this bold?_

          Violet gave a huff before giving a nod. She shuffles a little providing more space and Clementine just couldn’t refuse with that blushing face.

          “Duh, I’d be dumb as hell to let my crush get away after all that.” Violet mutters before hugging Clementine once more. Once they finally found a comfortable position, they looked each other in the eyes.

          “Goodnight Vi.”

          Violet gives her a peck on the forehead. Clementine let out a tiny yelp before burying herself further into Violet’s neck. The other girl gave a small laugh.

          “Night Clem.”


End file.
